Kamen Rider Kurama
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto's mother survived the Kyuubi attack to see her son become a ninja, as well as teach him the Kage Bunshin and obtain an A-Rank mission and a special gift. When Mizuki becomes a Kaijin and punches Iruka's left arm off, Naruto becomes a hero long forgotten


Kamen Rider Kurama

Plot: Naruto's mother survived the Kyuubi attack to see her son become a ninja, as well as teach him the Kage Bunshin and obtain an A-Rank mission and a special gift. When Mizuki becomes a Kaijin and punches Iruka's left arm off, Naruto becomes a hero long forgotten

Chapter 1: Kurama Arises

It cuts to the children playing outside and Kushina was playing with her childhood plaything, a red paddleball "2996, 2997, 2998, 299-Hey! Come back you dumb ol' ball!" and she turns into a crimson furred Treeflower the Beaver and dove underwater and read the sign in a gurgled voice "'Keep off the kelp'?" and she smiled and saw the ball for her paddleball and grabbed it and saw a giant of a fish and she emits a gurgled Daggett Beaver scream as she shot out of the water in fear and entered her normal form and entered the house, she was suffering from a pain in her stomach, but what was the cause? She ran in the house and hid inside and a villager was heard speaking to Naruto "That gypsy witch you call a mom should be burned at the stake for having you!" and Naruto heard Sasuke yell "Lay offa the son of your 4th Hokage! Naruto, Minato said he's very sorry he sealed Kurama into you." And he said "Well, my instructors sabotage my training and they hardly teach me anything, because of the fuzzwad fox, my chakra level is off the charts!" and Sasuke said "Why didn't you tell the Hokage?" and Naruto said "His secretary says he's busy and that I should just go find a ditch to die in." and Jack Skellington, Sasuke's brother said "It's OK, Naruto, we'll teach you some jutsu, 1st, chakra paper, channel some of your chakra in this and see what happens, if it catches on fire, you have a fire affinity, if it crumples, you have a lightning affinity, if it turns to dust, you have an earth affinity, if it gets soaked, you have a water affinity Oopsie! I forgot, if it cuts in half, you have a wind affinity." And Naruto channeled his chakra in it and it crumpled before getting cut in half "Wind and Lightning, just like Uncle Minato, huh?" said Jack and Naruto is handed 5 things, 3 were scrolls, 2 were boxes and he learned from the scrolls and he opened the 2 boxes, one was Minato's special kunai used for his Flying Thundergod Jutsu, and he read the note

_Dear Naruto_

_Heya, Shortstack! It's me, Minato! I just feel bad about your training being sabotaged; I'm real sorry about sealing Kurama into you!, Okay, listen. This belt is called the KuramaDriver, it allows the wearer to become Kamen Rider Kurama in order to destroy Scourges, along with their king, Eon. Your rider machine is a HONDA CBR1000RR called the Machine Kuriser, capable of reaching max speeds, I wish you good luck!_

_Your kind and loving father,_

_Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of Konoha._

_PS. The belt's in pieces so you have to put it together._

Naruto smiled and said "I love you too, Dad. And I forgive you." And he learned the Flying Thundergod Jutsu and the Shadowclone Jutsu and the Rasengan as Kakashi watches and smiles, then Naruto began to go to work on his belt, he attached the parts to form a Arcle and he painted it black and orange with a blue center, then he drew a DMC1 Dante suit with Kiva gloves and Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet and a Rebellion sword and coloured the suit orange and black and the buglike optics cyan blue a MaDan Key holder appeared on the left side of the belt and the belt scanned the designs and Naruto said "I'll call it the KuramaDriver." And he slapped it on and Kakashi smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and Naruto walked to the Academy and does the jutsu and Mizuki growled as he stormed off

Naruto was playing chess with Shikamaru and he turned to the side and

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kushina was wearing a Ghostface mask and frightened Naruto and Kushina laughed and Naruto shared a giggle as did Shikamaru and Sarutobi said "Naruto! Come quick, I have a mission for you." And Naruto said "What is it, Ol' man?" and Kushina raised an eyebrow in confusion, Naruto called Sarutobi old and she discovered that Sarutobi was like a grandpa to him and Sarutobi said "It's Mizuki, He's made off with the scroll of seals and Iruka was sent to apprehend him but we haven't heard of him, if Mizuki uses force, kill him." And Naruto tied his headband and spoke "Roger!" and jumped on his bike and zoomed off

Meanwhile, Iruka was clutching the stump of his missing left arm in pain as the severed limb lay useless as Mizuki, who looked like the Tiger Orphnoch, but orange with black stripes laughed and Naruto's voice said "Iruka-Sensei!" and Mizuki jumped to a boulder and hid and Iruka said "Naruto! Mizuki turned into a Tiger Scourge and punched my right arm off, I need medical help!" and Naruto said "Don't worry, after I kill Mizuki in his Kaijin form, I'll get you to a hospital for reattachment of your left arm or they'll replace it with a robotic one!" and Mizuki said "**It's over, oh. And Naruto, do you know why the villagers despise you?"** and Naruto said "Is it about the stupid fox stuffed into me?" and Mizuki said **"Kyuubi-Kid say what!? YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME!?"** And Naruto said "Yes, what am I, Stephen Hawking? Do I look like I'm attached to a wheelchair and communicate via a speech generating device due to me suffering amyotrophic lateral sclerosis that leaves me nearly paralyzed to you?" and Mizuki saw Naruto take out the KuramaDriver and pull out a MaDan Key like object and press the front and Naruto spoke "Henshin." And he turned it

(At this moment, I don't care by Apocalypctica (Feat: Adam Grontier) plays)

He was clad in a coatless DMC1 Dante attire coloured orange with black on it, he had a helmet similar to Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet, but the blue parts were recolored orange, the buglike optics were cyan blue, on his back was a DMC4 Rebellion sword with an orange blade and Mizuki said **"Who are you?" **and the armored Naruto said "I am Kamen Rider Kurama, and I shall herald your end!" and he clashed with Mizuki and decided to finish him off and turned a finisher key **"Demon Overdrive" **and Naruto launched Mizuki upward with his sword and preformed a barrage of slashes shouting "Dance Macabre!" and he began slashing Mizuki at rapid speed before cleaving Mizuki in half, destroying him and a torrent of black flames came from the ground and absorbed the remains and a voice spoke **"Welcome to the Boss Level!" **and a CyBug King Candy with Freddy Kruger hands that have serrated blades and a Phoenix Phantom head appeared and Naruto spoke "He changed….." and Mizuki said **"Naruto, it's time I showed you what I can really do." **And he attacks Naruto and the 2 clashed and Mizuki quoted King Candy yelling **"Have some candy!" **and a missile sailed in and destroyed the monster, it came from

"Rouge!"

It was Rouge Inuzuka, the adoptive daughter of Tsume Inuzuka and Beowulf Inuzuka, and Kiba's little sister and she spoke "Naruto! Glad you're safe, buddy!" and Sarutobi shakes Naruto's hand and Naruto entered the Namikaze estate, which was like a mansion "OK, 1st, the TV Room." Said Naruto "*whistle* Look at the size of that Bigscreen! You could play football near it while you're watchin' the Super Bowl!" and they moved to the next room "There is the kitchen." And Kushina's stomach gurgled "Look at all the snacks! Skittles, Snickers, Starbursts, Cheetos, why is this stuff here!?" and Naruto said "This is the home theater for watching movies." And the built in computer spoke "**We will now be screening Final Destination 5**." And Kushina saw a red haired boy and said "Naruto, this is your half-brother, Nagato, from the Hidden Rain Village, and the blue haired girl with the paper rose in her hair is your half-sister, Konan." And Konan said "Hi, Ma!" and the 3 Uzumakis search the rooms as Kushina watched FD5 with a bag of popcorn

Konan entered a blue and pink room with a comfy bed and Nagato entered a red and grey room and Naruto walked into an orange and yellow room with teal wallpapering and a bunkbed "Well, at least me and Tails got a good room." And Tails said "Bottom bunk, call it!" and Naruto said "Hey, no fair, I'm pathologically acrophobic!" and Kushina said "I saw the other rooms, we'll see them in the mornin'. Tails, swap bunks with Naruto, you know your brother is afraid of heights." And Tails said "OK, Mom." And Naruto climbed down as Tails floated to the top bunk and they went to sleep

The kids explored the house "Wow! Dad's got a collection of acoustic maplewood guitars!" said Tails as Naruto picked one up that read "For Naruto" and slung it to his back

"Hut! Hut! HIKE!" yelled Kushina as she wore a football jersey and threw a football to Naruto

"Cowabunga!" yelled Kushina as she tried out a Ariel skateboard like vehicle and she saw a robot that looked like Naruto, he had blue eyes "Project…"Peacekeeper"?" and Naruto said "Dad's greatest creation, a robot clone of me to protect others who can't protect themselves, he has a bug in his system because Jiji accidently spilt coffee into his hardware, Me and Tails need to shut him down for repairs." And "Peacekeeper" spoke "Help….me….." and they hear Sasuke's voice shout "SAKURA YOU PINK IDIOT! You ate all the eggs I was gonna use to make myself an omelet!" and Sakura said "Yeah, so what if I did, what are you gonna do, break both my arms?"

Sakura was in the Namikaze Estate's medical ward with both of her arms in casts with pain-numbing serum injected into her in order to numb the pain a little "You really shouldn't give Sasuke ideas." Said Naruto and Sakura said in a mocking voice "'You really shouldn't give Sasuke ideas'." And Nagato punches the cast on the right arm and Sakura shouted in pain "I deserved that, didn't I?" she muttered and Naruto was on his computer "OK, No more slow computer, alrighty then Windows 9, speed my computer up!" and he said "OK, I got a HP Computer but with a windows programing." And the computer installed a few updates, Naruto added his first name and said "OK, Time to play a game! How about….." Slender: The 8 Pages"?" he typed it in and remembered his friends telling him to record himself playing the game and he plugged in his webcam and his face appeared on the top side of the screen and he said "Scariest game my butt." And the screen went

…

…

…..

Slender

And Naruto read "Collect all 8 pages." And he walked to the tree and saw the note "'Don't look…..or it takes you.'." and he clicked it and he heard a booming sound and he spoke "Oh, it's just the music." And he collected the 2nd note "NO NO NO NO NO NO." he read and he turned around and saw the slenderman and gasped in shock and Kushina said "Press Shift!" and Naruto does so and heard his character panting "OK, Kate's stamina bar depletes if she's done sprinting." And the Slender Man catches him and Naruto said "This game is so scary, I don't know what review to give it." And Sasuke walked in with a surprised look on his face with Itachi, who was framed and Itachi said "I'll be your 2nd Jonin sensei along with Kakashi; you'll be teamed with Hinata, Rouge, Shadow and Mephiles."


End file.
